


Late night love

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom and Becky are woken (for the millionth time) by their wailing newborn baby. It’s Becky’s turn to get him − with a reward at hand.Cute little fluffy smut (non explicit) ficlet.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	Late night love

Like a spell, like a superpower, Tom woke up seconds before the baby started wailing almost every time, every night. His eyes snapped open and, ten or thirty seconds later, the baby monitor scratched with the sound of their child. He might have jumped up to his feet if Becky's hand didn't catch his arm to stop him. The other rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she muttered to him in the now very familiar raspy voice of late at night.

"My turn. Stay here, go back to sleep."

The sound of muffled barefoot steps out of their room, gently closing the door for the sake of Tom's ears. Still, he heard the sudden sharper sound of his son crying his little lungs out as she entered the nursery across the hall, dulled again by two walls as she trapped herself in with the monster that was their bawling child. If she had let him, he would have gladly tackled the beast once more.

Parenting a newborn was very different the second time around. Of course, there was the age factor, no matter how much the thought wounded his heart. He had been in his twenties when Tim had showed his happy red little face to the world. A tad older now for Nicholas, albeit wiser too, more experienced and ready for the challenge. The new little guy was fussier than he ever remembered Tim being, though, more sensitive. Every new baby came with its new lot of adventures and surprises, he told himself.

He rubbed his eyes, aching a little. Sleep deprivation was one hell of a ride, no matter the age. It was − he checked his watch on the nightstand − 1:47 am. He could hear the distant sound of Tim snoring upstairs, a lone car driving outside. It was a little cold. Maybe he ought to get a hot water bottle for Becky when she would be back, but he was feeling a little lazy and never did. Minutes passed, suspended in that middle zone of not quite sleeping, but not falling back to sleep either. His arms were twitching for something to hold. He rolled over onto his feet.

"Babe," he whispered to the semi-dark nursery after crossing the hall. "You okay?"

He dimmed up the light a little and broke into the warmest smile. She was okay, alright.

"You come here, little buddy," he chuckled.

The baby was wriggling merrily in Becky's arms, slouched deep in the nursing chair Tom had built for her, everything handmade or thrifted for they had wanted a baby at any cost and especially any lowest cost. One of her breasts still out, but the meal was over and the boy was toying and playing with her hair and her shirt. Becky's eyes were closed but she startled at Tom gently picking up little baby Nicholas from her arms. She gave him a soft, exhausted smile.

"Hey".

A kiss against each of the baby's tiny hands, swaddling him back up with that fancy blanket fold Becky had taught him before placing him back in his crib. He looked so very little at the center of it, a small loaf of cuteness. Tom turned on the sound machine and the room was filled with soft shadows and illuminations dancing to a sweet lullaby.

"See you in a bit," he told the boy, and held up a hand to take his wife back to bed.

2:07 am. In an odd way, he loved the ethereal quality of late night, early morning cuddles, awake but just barely, only holding through because they had each other to handle the other half of taking care of the little baby. To trust the other not just with their own soul but with another living breathing little person... Becky snuggled close and her shivers stopped as soon as Tom wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes, softly caressed her back to soothe himself. In a few weeks or months already, there would be quite a few less mid night wakeups. Less mid night dazed semi conversations, too.

Becky groaned against his shoulder.

"Well, _now_ I can't sleep."

He smiled and rubbed her back to comfort.

"The risks of dozing off too soon, huh?"

She gave his shoulder a light shove of protest but he felt a puff of silent laughter against his skin as well to mark her true mood. Tossing around, she rearranged herself better, rolling to the side to press her back to him and pulling his arm around her waist. He could feel the gentle frustrated tap of her fingers along his forearm.

"I love him," she said, "but he's killing me a little bit."

His arm tightened around her and he nuzzled her neck to warm it up.

"He's a handful," he said. She smelled so nice. He always thought there was a bit of their son’s soft baby smell clinging to her in the middle of the night after tending to him. A smell of home, of comfort. "Or two."

"Orcfour," she teased. Still, she sighed. "I'll be dead tired tomorrow. Today. You know..."

Tom paused, breathed her in deep. His fingers trailed a tentative pitter patter against the skin of her soft belly. Some of the pregnancy chub was still there and filled him with fondness whenever he touched her − though he would not dare to say it for fear this was a source of self-consciousness in her.

"You know what helps falling back to sleep..."

It took her sleep craved mind a short while to catch on and she let out a breathless chuckle.

"Is it alright if..." She started and sighed, turning around in his arms to touch his face. Fingers combing through his beard soothed him and he smiled. She took his hand in hers to kiss the knuckles. "Are you okay with just your fingers? I don't want to..."

For an answer, Tom popped his fingers soundly into his mouth to wet them and slid them underneath her waistband. Becky sighed comfortably, her legs parted to give him the room to please and serve her.

"There," he grinned and kissed the tipvof her nose. "Doctor Tom is here with his magic sleeping pill."

She snorted, though a moan came out louder when Tom's fingertips pressed in and she clung to his shoulders and neck for comfort. He felt her grind into his palm and tried to angle it better, to match the motions and bend himself to her needs. Her face pressed against the crook of his neck and he held her there with his other hand, soft soft hair through his fingers. Tiring and draining her body the right way, the better way.

"Don't make it last too long," she muttered. "Please."

He kissed her hair, her neck. She was so soft and mellow in his arms, under his touch. A little faster, and he felt around his fingers just how easily he could please her, for minutes or for hours. He always gladly shaped his affection to what Becky wanted from him. A little ego boost never hurt if he managed to make it quick. Wet and loose and so very hot around him, that didn't seem too hard to achieve.

"I got you," he said. A little faster, a little deeper. Music at his ears as she softly whimpered her appreciation. "Just a bit more."

"A little bit more," she nodded.

A familiarity, a closeness between them like nothing else in the world when he had her in his arms. He pulled the covers tighter around them and they were hot and burning underneath. Becky's hips rolled into his touch so enticingly, but it wasn't about him, about how aroused he was by her pleasure. A marriage was a constant give and take and Becky gave so, so much more than she ever asked for.

"I can feel you close." he said in a low voice and was rewarded with a bolder moan, less restrained as she excited herself into his hand, his fingers. "I love it when you are, babe.''

Her body thrust at his. He was hard, but not unbearably so, nothing that couldn't wait for another time. She was slick around him, drenched his palm, pleasure building up and up till finally the bubble burst. An obscene whimper right at his ear filled him with adoration and pride, how she clamped around his fingers and pushed herself into the caress as deep as she could have it. In a ray of moonlight, he could see the splendor of her face as she rode out the lingering waves of pleasure till finally, she gave his shoulders a light push and he pulled out his fingers. Licking them clean again under her very attentive gaze, he gave her a tired satisfied grin and held her close again. Slow, gentle circles of his thumb across her naked back under her shirt. Her rapid breath calming down to match his steady one. Two bodies living as one for a brief fleeting instant caught in eternity.

"You're holding up so much better than you think, you know," he whispered into her ear after a moment, feeling her softer, perhaps, but not yet asleep. "You're a good wife, a good mother. You amaze me."

He felt her smile against his skin and she nestled closer.

"Thank you Tom," she said very softly.

Within minutes he felt her fall asleep, her arms wrapped snug around his shoulders and her breath tickling his neck. He closed his eyes.

The baby woke again at 4:37 am and, like clockwork,Tom woke up seconds before him. Becky didn't even stir. Satisfied, Tom got out of bed and took his turn taking care of their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I always feel like I’m cringe af when I include original kid characters so please ignore this. But also, please don’t, please leave a comment. I’m starved of validation.


End file.
